Mishima's Phan-blog!
by Angel Ducktales 5
Summary: Mishima has finally started a Phanblog thanks to Akira's support back in an earlier adventure. Let's see if this will impact the Phantom Thieves' reputation greatly...


_Hello! Angel here! I'm back to narrate a new series! Remember when Mishima offered an interesting idea on starting a Phanblog on the Phansite and Akira thought that was a nice idea? Well, that definitely gave him enough confidence to start the Phanblog at this very moment! Let's see how this will go..._

_**Entry #0: A Not-So-Average First Entry**_

Hi! Your good ol' admin of this Phansite has decided to make a blog here! Yup, I'm actually doing it! From my viewpoint, I feel like this is a bold move, but I'm pretty sure you guys have made blogs before so it's probably not a big deal to you. It would be great if you guys support me on my goals though!

What are my goals, you may ask? To support the Phantom Thieves as much as I can! And how can I do that? By spreading the word about them!

It's about time that I finally have some sort of a role in this group! ...Well, other than making polls about their status, of course.

Now, each entry will be divided into three sections: Recap Central, Admin's Thought, and Comment Spotlight! Sounds pretty cool, huh? Well, wait until you see them in action!

**In other words, let's get started!**

...Sorry for the bold text. I tend to get very excited when I'm about to start a huge project.

**Recap Central #0: They Introduced Themselves To The Whole Audience?!**

Here's how this section came to be and how it works:

You see, I feel like my blog would have been very boring if it was just an ordinary blog, talking about everyday stuff and all that. I mean, millions of blogs have done this! So I thought, why not add some Phantom Thieves tales to the mix? Of course, you guys might have already heard these tales from the news and whatnot, so I will just do the retelling of these tales with my own style and commentary!

The way it works is that the leader of the Phantom Thieves tells me these tales and I basically summarize the whole thing for you guys! No worries, he's fine with me posting these stories here! I'll only refer to the members of the Phantom Thieves by their codenames though, so for those who wants to know what their real names are, well... Better luck next time!

Ok, now that we got it out of the way... This is based on the time when the Phantom Thieves founded themselves on center stage during their cinematic adventure. Very few have heard of this tale because, well, it took place in a different dimension. How is anyone gonna hear about this? Thank goodness for the Phantom Thieves to provide us entertainment through normally impossible means!

You see, this whole story acts as an introductory chapter for them. Perfect for the newbies who happen to stumble upon this Phandom! It's also pretty simple too, considering it's basically them introducing themselves in their own unique ways. Here's how it went and how it describes their character:

Joker enters the scene with style and grace by swinging into the scene with his grappling hook. Now, how can I expect anything less from this guy? He knows how to call the shots, he fights with great strategy, and he just has lots of swag! He may be quiet, but believe me, you will love to hang around with this guy. No wonder he's the leader of the Phantom Thieves!

And then there's Skull, sliding in from the cover like it was nothing. He's definitely rough around the edges. I mean, look at his skull mask! Sends the chills down my spine every time I see it. And then there's the fact that he's vulgar... Yeah, he's a true pirate, indeed.

Mona enters with a mysterious stride! Now, I have never heard of Mona before until now. Apparently, he's like their team pet or something? ...Nah, that can't be it. Maybe he's their guide? Sorry, I don't know much about Mona. He's probably a Metaverse regular. I know for sure that I'm not.

Panther joins the introduction with grace! No surprise there, since she's a very sophisticated young woman. At least that's what I thought at first glance...and then it turns out that she's just a bubbly and kindhearted girl. She definitely managed her two social personas very well, didn't she?

Fox, the artist who always has his head up in the clouds, greets you with his pirouette. Yup, he's the kind of guy who finds the beauty in everything, and I do mean EVERYTHING. That's a side effect of being an aspiring artist, I guess. If you end up being his new art target, well, all I can say is, good luck!

And who can forget good ol' Queen? Walking into the scene while being her sensible self? That's Queen in a nutshell for ya, ladies and gentlemen! It's quite a fitting name for her as well, as she's the advisor for the Phantom Thieves!

Oracle may have one of the most unique entrances here. She entered with her own Persona, Necronomicon, and she floated above the whole group. This symbolizes the fact that she uses this Persona to assist her teammates from afar. She's also the playful type who loves to be mischievous sometimes, so beware!

Noir is definitely the classy type, as you can see from her mannerisms and entrance. She's quite a polite fellow, but there's one unexpected thing about her: She will bring out her bloodthirsty side if you seriously piss her off. I bet the Shadows definitely learned that the hard way!

And... Wait, there's Crow? I thought he left the team permanently ever since a certain incident happened? And he got to rejoin the team to atone for his past mistakes? Well, just like the news, his earlier unexpected entrance definitely fits the theme for him here.

Speaking of which, the team kinda seems on the fence for this whole situation, but for the time being, seems like they'll just keep him in for now. He has not misbehaved ever since then... So far, so good? Eh, I don't know. Time will tell if Crow will stay good...

Oh, and by the way, all of the Phantom Thieves almost blew their covers since they're introducing themselves in front of a full cognitive audience. Luckily, they escaped before the audience ever took action. Talk about a close call, huh?

And that marks the end of this entry of Recap Central! As I said before, this tale is perfect for the newcomers of this Phanbase! They'll learn who the Phantom Thieves are and how they act! Not to mention that it kickstarts many stories that Joker and I would love to share...but that's the story for another entry. (See what I did there?)

**Admin's Thought #0: Wishful Thinking**

The purpose of this section is VERY simple. I'll just share one of my many thoughts here and I'll provide a short explanation and context for said thought! Wanna know how I did that? Well, when you're an admin working on a blog for a popular website, lots of thoughts will come naturally to you. Yup, I was able to have lots of thoughts all from managing the Phansite. Life's funny that way.

Anyways, let's get started! Here's my first thought ever for this blog:

_**"I wonder if I can become a Phantom Thief someday."**_

...I know what you're thinking. I bet you're thinking a simple admin like me can never become a Phantom Thief. And to that, I say, a guy can only dream.

And besides, at least I get to help the Phantom Thieves by raising awareness about them and their justice. And that's the job only I can do! In fact, now that I think about it, I actually do contribute to the group! So, in a way, I'm a Phantom Thief too! Phew, now I feel better about my usefulness...

...And I just realized that this probably wasn't a smart idea to say that in a public blog post. Oh well. At least you'll never know my identity! The Admin will never reveal himself!

Note to self: Think up a more creative code name.

Anyways...

**Comment Spotlight #0: What Do You Guys Think?**

This section is dedicated to replying to your comments, guys! As you may notice, these blog comments can actually be public instead of anonymous poll comments. If you're worried about that, no need! No one will be able to track you down by the username alone and if they ever try to, you can bet the Phantom Thieves will put a stop to any cybercrime! They already got a hacker on their side, after all!

Anyways, I'm going to show you 4 comments in each entry! The first batch of comments I had gathered was from the announcement of a possible blog in the future. Most people liked the idea, while some don't. Let's see what their opinions are.

And without further ado, let's get started!

Stagnant Thinker: Why must you always change things up in your Phansite? Why can't things ever stay the same?

Well, that's just life for you. And if you can't accept any changes, you might need to take a better look at yourself. Besides, change is rather exciting, don't you think?

Phantom Ban: Whoa, you're thinking of making a blog?! Go for it! I can't wait to eat chicken wings with my friends while reading this blog!

I'm glad to hear that you like my idea! Sounds like you have an interesting pastime, by the way! Now, is it just me or am I suddenly craving chicken ramen...?

Tyrannical: What kind of stupid idea is this? This blog idea has been overdone way too many times! Talk about outdated!

Say what you will about my blog idea, but at least I'm trying my best to put a spin on old ideas! I wonder why you may never give it a chance though? Are you a tyrant? Your username is heavily implying this.

Kurusu-Kun: I see that your blog idea is starting to get widely accepted, despite a few stinkers. Here's hoping that your blog will grow to be a positive force for the Phantom Thieves.

Awwww, thank you so much! Your support means a lot to me! I will do my best to make you proud! Also, the first part of your username seems awfully familiar... Oh well!

And that is it for the comments! It sure was a lot of fun replying to them! I can't wait to see more comments from you guys once this gets out!

Also, if you ever want to be featured in this section for the next entry, I would prefer that two comments should mention anything about the recap while the other two will be miscellaneous (it still should stay on the Phantom Thieves topic though)! Otherwise, other comments may steal your spotlight! It's as simple as that!

And that marks the end of this blog post! I can't believe that I actually managed to finish it! It was so fun! Well, it's kinda challenging, but it's mostly fun! Anyways, I hope this will help the Phantom Thieves out in the future, and I'll see you guys in the next blog entry! Bye!

Wait! I forgot one more thing: An obligatory poll at the end of each entry!

_What do you think of this blog so far?_

**It's a smooth start!**

_Or..._

**It will suck, no matter what!**

I would appreciate it if you guys answer this poll! Ok, now I'm going for real! Bye!

_Once the first blog entry was posted, the Phantom Thieves immediately met up in Leblanc to read it. It's got to be something important, after all._

_And when they finished reading it, they all looked at each other in collective surprise._

_"Damn! Who knew that Mishima could write an interesting blog?!" Ryuji exclaimed in surprise._

_"Well, it sure will give inspiration and courage to people now!" Ann replied happily._

_"And our reputation will heavily benefit from this, it seems." Yusuke estimated._

_"Well, one thing's for sure! This blog is as fun as heck!" Futaba stayed before she noticed something at the end of the post. "Oh hey, there's a poll at the end that is asking us what we are thinking about the blog so far!"_

_Of course, they immediately and unanimously chose the positive option. They sure are starting to love this blog as Akira witnessed the whole exchange with a small smile on his face, happy that he was able to push Mishima to do what he loves and get support while doing so._

_And that is it! This tale, couple with a blog entry sighting, took a lot more planning than anticipated. But frankly, I'm happy to see how this turned out! I can't wait to tell more tales like this with you guys!_

_And without further ado..._

**PERSONA!**


End file.
